Ringside Love
by xDarkFairyx
Summary: Inside the boxing ring, you're alone. To be the best, you have to fight to win, no matter who your opponent is. Kaoru & Misao learn how harsh it is to find love and keep friendship in a ring of resentment and jealousy. *A/M K/K S/M*
1. Important Note

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello, minna-san. Gomen ne for this, but I've decided to change the plot to Ringside Love. It will still have to do with boxing, and I'll keep the same summary to except the plot will be altered somewhat.  
  
~Detailed Summary~  
  
Misao and Kaoru are the daughters of the great boxer Hiko Seijuro. Both have been training under him since they were in their pre-teens, but when Misao decides to do something drastic, Hiko immediately stops training her and insteads begin training Kaoru harder. He also enters her in the Annual Amatuer Tournament. Misao, hurt and angry, finds another trainer in Kenshin and enters the tournament to spit Hiko. Slowly, tension grows between the sisters as they both experience jealousy and resentment towards each other as they sell themselves to the world of boxing.  
  
Yup, now I hope you will continue to read Ringside Love even though I've changed the plot somewhat! I promise, I have very interesting things up my sleeve for this fic that all of you might like!  
  
Now, my previous reviewers:  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff: You're such a sweetie!! Thanks for reviewing my fic!! You're really awesome!  
  
Demonica: *squeals* Demonica!! It's so good to hear from you!! I can't wait to chat with you again!  
  
CardMistress Sakura: *tuts* Don't assume so quickly. Misao and Aoshi aren't go out...yet.  
  
Spell: Of course, you're right! Although I told you couldn't compete because I told you beforehand! *hands a cyber cookie anyway* Hope to chat with you soon, girl!  
  
Starry Night: Gomen, I'm trying to update Part of Your World soon! I hope you'll like the new RL!  
  
DreamOfMonks: Thanks for your review! Please enjoy the new Ringside!  
  
Sharai Darekin: You're half right. You got the Evander Holyfield right, but Layla Alyson is actually Laila Ali, the daughter of Muhammad Ali! *shudders* I would NEVER put Evander and Mike in the same fic together!! It might turn into a sudden death fight with lots of ear biting! *hands half a cyber cookie*   
  
Please stay tuned for the next chapters. So far I only have the Prologue up, but I am working hard on chapter one! 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Author's Notes: Here's the prologue of of Ringside Love! Pretty short, but that's the intro for you! Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
"I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
And I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette  
And the message coming from my eyes  
Says leave it alone"  
  
- 'Seven Nation Army' by The White Stripes  
  
Prologue  
  
The light flashed into her eyes, blinding her. It felt like time was slowing down as she stood in the ring, facing her bestest friend, but also worst enemy. A daze fell upon her, her mind slowly focusing only on her target. The pounding of her heart became roared in her ears, sounding like the steady beat of a resilient drum. Sweat beaded above her brow some out of perspiration, yet some at anxiety. Vaguely, she could hear the roaring of the people around her, screaming furiously and enthusiastically for her to win. But they seemed like a world away from her. Blocking out the rest of the world, she concentrated solely on her target.  
  
The young woman took in deep, calming breath and willed for her hammering heart to pacify itself. Emotions threatened to overwhelm her.   
  
Resentment. Sadness. Anger. Pain. Love.  
  
She swallowed them all down, locking them in a place deep in her heart so that they may not interfere. If she wanted to come out of this successful, the girl knew that she had to go in blank. She mustn't feel anything, her mind had to be as clear as possible. Never let your emotions take over, but simply change them into energy to go on.  
  
The other woman's eyes flashed a determined indigo, and a small confident smile adorned her pale face that contrasted greatly with the dark hair tied in a tight bun upon her head. Her face was set in an expressionless mask, although there was a tiny spark of doubt in those sapphire eyes.  
  
The announcer cheerfully proclaimed their names and information, but again, in the mind of the young woman, it barely registered in her mind. The referee tugged both woman to the center of the ring while he told them the rules and regulations. After being told, two pairs of boxing gloves met together in an agreeing manner. The first woman moved to stand in her corner of the ring while her determination rising in her as drowned out all other emotions.  
  
Prepping herself for what was to come, she repeated her trainer's advice in her mind,  
  
'Stay calm, and stay in control. You two are both equals in strength and power, so you the only way to beat her is through your combonations and attacks. You can do this. He may not believe in you, but I do.'  
  
Time, as slow as it was before, began to move in an even more sluggish and hurried pace. The bell rang, and the first of three two minute began.  
  
The two women met each other again in the center of the ring, both wary of each other's first move. Taking one last deep breath, she plucked a combonation from her mind and moved to initiate it.  
  
Jab. Right cross. Left jab.  
  
It was gracefully met with a combonation of the other woman's own:  
  
Block. Duck. Uppercut.  
  
She moved swiftly out of the way from the uppercut and the battle began. Jabs, punches, hooks, and uppercuts were thrown like lethal grenades. Blocks kept some hits from landing, but others made its target.  
  
Before she knew what happened next, the uppercut collided with her chin, and stars flashed in her eyes. . . 


End file.
